


Phases of the Moon

by Limitless_Musings



Category: Hakuouki, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Multiple Endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limitless_Musings/pseuds/Limitless_Musings
Summary: Only beneath the silver light of the moon would her reprieve from solitude come.





	1. Hunter's Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Summary:_ Only beneath the silver light of the moon would her reprieve from solitude come.

_Pairing: Amagiri/Kagome/Saito_

_Suggested Listening:_ Silent Moon by Jia Pen Fang

_**Phases of the Moon** _

**Chapter One:** Hunter's Moon

The evening was as still as she'd ever heard it before. The air was thick and humid after a summer shower. A thin veil of dew covered the vegetation that surrounded her home—making all the shrubbery glimmer faintly in the day's dying light. Kagome swept her bangs from her eyes. It stuck to her forehead along with rivulets of beaded sweat. She chewed on her bottom lip and waited nervously. Something, or more precisely, _someone_ was coming.

She was used to these visits by now. They'd become a frequent part of her life. The time between each could vary anywhere between the span of a few months or as short as two days. It usually depended on his schedule. The man was as busy as she'd ever heard of one being. She supposed it had something to do with the village he, his lord and a few others were trying to build.

Kagome clasped her hands behind her back. She waited patiently on the ledge of her home's engawa. She'd built this tiny abode from the very timber that surrounded her. She remembered the feeling of accomplishment as she finished the last panel. If one house had given her so much pride, surely an entire town would have a much more profound affect on its architects. A small smile warmed her lips. Quite the feat indeed.

Her eyes focused as a snap of power rushed through her senses. He was here. From beyond the thick foliage the silhouette of a man became outlined in the forest's shadows. In the distance his hair appeared a silvery white and his eyes a deep gold. However as he stepped into the fading breath of twilight, it was revealed that he possessed neither of those qualities. Auburn hair reflected in the scarlet monochrome as steely azure eyes focused on her form.

"It's been some time. Would you like to rest?" It was their usual greeting. His answer always changed but what never did was his insistence on remaining longer than what their transaction would normally take.

"If you don't mind. It's been a wearisome travel." The man approached. His footfalls were silent. Not even the leaves rustled beneath his feet. Her warm smile grew.

"Of course. I'll prepare the tea. Come inside." He followed after her into the tiny common area of her home. It had only been made large enough to fit the hearth and eight people around it at the maximum. Any more and it would be virtually impossible to move. Thankfully she rarely had more than three visitors at a time. So it never felt too cramped. "How's progress going? Last we spoke you mentioned that much of the trades were being redirected as necessary."

He nodded once, "Yes. That's been settled. Construction is well under way. We believe that if the pace remains steady then it should only be a matter of months before the village is habitable." The man sat stiffly by the fire. He was always so direct and to the point. There was never a wasted word or action. Everything had a purpose in his eyes. If it didn't, then he wouldn't bother with it. That was just the type of person he was.

"Ah, so things are coming along well. That's good." She removed the freshly steeped tea from the fire. "For you." She poured it into two individual cups before handing one to him and taking the other for herself. Kagome took a seat beside her visitor comfortably. This was how their night usually started. A conversation, tea and the unassuming silence that would follow.

The male sipped at the brew. The lines in his face relaxed somewhat as he savored the flavor. She tried hers as well. It was sweet with the smallest hint of something bitter. She took another drink. It was perfect.

Night slowly fell over the forest. The moon's soft light shone above her home. Her eyes drifted towards her temporary companion. He always arrived at dusk and left by night. He never came to her during the daytime. She supposed that it had something to do with his schedule. Either that or he was actively avoiding being traced back here. Somehow that thought wasn't too far outside the realm of possibility for her to believe.

The two remained in silence, basking in the peace that came with such tranquil company. Minutes passed like hours but neither felt the need to break the understanding that'd settled between them. Then after several long minutes, the moment was finally broken.

"This setting," His steely gaze took in the natural surroundings that circled her home. "Is it preferable for you?" Kagome felt that there was something deeper hidden in his words, so she answered as honestly as she could.

"Not really, no." She sipped at her tea serenely. Memories she wished to leave behind threatened to come forward. Pain, suffering and all the things that caused so much hurt in the world beckoned her recollections. Pushing back at them, she continued. "But I can't go back to that village and I am more skilled in demon healing arts than human." She set the cup in her lap. She rubbed her index finger along the rim absent-mindedly. The smoothed-lines of its ridges had become so familiar by now. "Leaving here isn't much of an option either." A wry smile suddenly split her lips. "Besides if I left, my clientele would be very upset. They've gotten quite attached."

The barest hint of a smile warmed his lips in response, "I see." He glanced towards the silver half-coin of the moon hanging high in the sky. "Then I shall not pry." She knew that he wouldn't either. Above all else, he was a man of his word. That much she could trust in.

"What brings you the urge to ask? It's not something that you normally concern yourself with." Kagome lifted her gaze towards his impassive face. For the first time, she spied the slight shifting of his features into something akin to concern. She blinked curiously at the notion. How odd, she hardly took him as a man to express such things so visibly. Surely something must be pressing upon him to cause this subtle change in his behavior.

"Once Yase is completed, we oni shall remain within its borders." He held his drink firmly, his eyes drifting towards the half moon above them. "When that happens our ties to the human realm will be severed." She took a slow breath through her lips. So that was it. In a few short months these visits would come to an end. Somehow that notion left her feeling a bit empty. Azure eyes glimmered back at her from the darkly colored surface of her tea. A ripple was sent through the image as she tilted the cup to the side; observing as her reflection became disrupted. She glanced back towards her companion.

Auburn hair drifted in the slight breeze that picked up, "You are not kin of the humans." It was a statement that still stung her pride. Her finger roved along the brim of her cup once more. "Your skills are highly valued by our kind. There are only few left in the way of practicing medicine for our people." The young woman briefly wondered if he saw her more as one of their own than the human she actually was. Such a strange notion but one that left her feeling oddly content.

"Is that an offer I'm sensing?" A slight smile crossed her lips. If he'd shown concern then it was likely that this topic had been bothering him for some time. He was never one to avoid a subject, so by listing off his reasoning first, she assumed that he was trying to assuage any doubt she'd might have before diving into the real reason of this conversation.

His expression relaxed somewhat, "It is." The man didn't deny it. "It won't be for some months yet. But if you wish, Yase village would be more than willing to offer you a home there in exchange for your medicinal remedies."

Kagome thought over the prospect. Would it really be that simple? Kindness not something she had been given in the eighteen years she'd wandered this earth. She bit into her bottom lip nervously. Though surely leaving the forest wasn't such a leap of character for her. She'd wanted to depart from this pallid existence for some time but there were simply obligations that she'd needed to fulfill. Memories of scarlet clouded her thoughts. If only she could forget that wintry day. The young woman took another sip from her drink.

"Might I have some time to consider?" Truthfully she _wanted_ to leave. She wanted it so desperately that she could practically taste it. The promise of freedom from this current existence was so tangible. If it was _him_ offering it to her, then she knew that she could put her faith in the path he was opening up to her. The issue however lied not in her desires, but in the consequences of her departure. Even as ostracized from society as she was, she still had an important role to play. She couldn't leave without first speaking to the ones that'd be most affected by her absence.

"Of course." The answer was quick and a flash of understanding flickered briefly through the man's expression. Even if he didn't say it, it was clear that he fully understood her reasoning for her reluctance. More than anyone, he was aware of the importance her work had for those such as themselves. The oni were not the only people who sought her guidance. Kagome took a small drink from her tea. That was one thing she would always appreciate about him. So calm and unflappable, it was as if nothing ever got beneath his skin.

The silence grew but with it a comfort that they'd become so familiar with. Their visits usually lasted a few hours. Her eyes drifted towards the stars' twinkling light in the sky above. How many more would they have like this? How many more would come? Her companion was an incredibly busy man. She could only hope that it'd be swift. As the tea slowly cooled and emptied from their cups, Kagome realized that their time together was drawing to a close this night. She collected their dishes silently, moving to retrieve the item he'd originally come to her for.

The young woman pulled at the drawstring that held the pouch closed. The small bag opened to reveal a menagerie of ointments and medicinal herbs packed neatly inside. Each one's purpose detailed perfectly to the needs of his people. From burns to infection and even a purification soother—a rare remedy she'd created with her own two hands. It'd taken many months of dedication to create it, but now there was a faint glimmer of hope for those afflicted by the harsh purification of those too swift in their judgment.

"Just as you requested. Those would be best used on infections and burns. Your bodies may heal quick but this will take off some of the pain of those injuries." She pointed towards the small vial within the pouch that was stored in a glass container versus the ceramic. "That's the special request you made. Use it wisely." She smiled at him, gently dropping the bag into his splayed palm.

"We appreciate your aid." He paused for a moment, as if a thought crossed his mind that he was unsure he should voice. Then after a second's deliberation, he spoke, "I'll return in three days time for your answer." Her brows lifted towards her bangs. That was a first. He usually did not announce such things as when his next visit would be. She glanced downward as he placed a small handful of coins in her open palm. "Please make any arrangements you need during that time."

Kagome couldn't hold back a playful smile, "You're assuming I'll say yes?"

The ghost of a smile touched his lips in return, "I'm assuming that you'll be logical." With that he stood from her engawa. The moon was still so bright despite being only half of its usual size. She could see all the stress lines upon his face soften and the pinprick of something warm in his steely gaze that hadn't quite been there before. Had he just teased her? Now that was quite rare, indeed.

"Have a safe travel." The young woman clasped her hands behind her as she watched his back start to move towards the forest from which he once emerged. "I look forward to the next time we meet." If she hadn't watched carefully, she would've missed the slight falter in his step. If she hadn't listened intently, she would've missed the barest intake of breath from his lips. But she did. She'd witnessed it all. She hadn't missed a single detail. In that second her heart softened. Even as unflappable as he was, Amagiri still had his moments where his guards fell. It was those moments that reminded her that she wasn't so alone in this tiny little home. Perhaps one day she would be able to experience the liveliness of a village once more. Her smile deepened. She rather enjoyed that thought.

Kagome watched as the oni trekked further into the shroud of night that blanketed the forest. Auburn hair glimmered a faint silver and from this distance his eyes took on a faint hue of amber. She blinked once and back to the shadows in which the world beyond returned. All evidence of the man's visit disappeared with him. Not even the barest hint of a footprint remained. The only trace was the faint lingering of his scent that seemed to fade as swiftly as he did. Her lips pressed downward in a thin line. Three days. That wasn't much time to prepare. She still had to find _him_ and his visits were even less frequent. She tangled her fingers together and clutched them tightly. Flexing and releasing with her nervousness.

For tonight she would rest. Starting tomorrow she would have to begin preparations for her departure. Kagome's expression softened. Her eyed drifted towards the moon still half filled in the night sky above. It was always beneath its calming light that she found her reprieve in the form of these brief moments in time. Soon, she hoped to seek that same companionship within the warmth of the sun as well. With that thought in mind she turned back to her home and shut the screen that led to the world outside.

**A/n:** I decided to go ahead and cut the chapters to shorter amounts so as to make completing them more efficient for me. With OPAH taking up much of my time and energy this method seems to work the best. XD Anyways, what did you guys think so far? This has been an idea that's been bothering me for a while so I figured I'd go ahead and jump on it. Did I mention that you're all freaking amazing? Thanks so much guys! You're the best! XD

 


	2. Strength of Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Saito/Kagome/Amagiri_

_Suggested Listening:_ Demons by Jacob Lee

_**Phases of the Moon** _

**Chapter Two** : Strength of Memories

Kagome woke with a start. The sound of a piercing scream tore through the once peaceful forest that surrounded her tiny home. As quickly as she could manage, she leapt from her futon and dressed herself. She grasped her bow and quiver before donning a simple cloak to keep herself hidden. Despite her intentions it would be best if her identity were left as clouded to onlookers as possible. Her ties to the village were still incredibly strained. Amagiri hadn't lied about her connection to the oni being far stronger than the one she had to the humans she once lived with.

A tree crashed in the nearby distance. The young woman took off as fast as her legs would carry her. A snap of power reverberated from the shrubbery. A youkai was on the hunt and given how powerful its presence was, she'd hazard a guess that it managed to find a villager to torment. Azure eyes narrowed into slits. She needed to find it quickly. Lest an innocent person were to become its next meal. A feminine scream ripped from the air a few feet away from her. Kagome turned and followed the sound. Branches clung and tore at the fabric covering her arms; leaving small welts in their wake. She didn't pay it any mind.

"Someone, help me!" The person cried again. By now she could make out the woman's figure. Her kimono had become bloodied and a large gash was torn at her calf. She wouldn't be able to run given her injury. Kagome notched an arrow and took aim. The trees cracked and snapped beneath the weight of a mighty demon. Its power pushed down upon her senses like the forceful current of an ocean. It was here.

"Stay behind me," She directed the villager sternly. "Can you walk with that injury?" She didn't dare look behind her in case of an impending attack. She spread her reiki over the brush and through the canopy of tree branches. It was near, but it was staying just out of her line of reach. Her lips pressed into a thin line at that thought. This creature knew what she was. It wouldn't have avoided her otherwise. The thick mulch of the forest's earth sunk beneath her weight.

Azure eyes scoured the area. Where was it? She could hear the beast lurking amongst the shadows, but even now it remained just beyond her reach. A bead of sweat rolled from her brow to the high bone of her cheek. A small brush of wind picked up from behind her. She pivoted on her foot and aimed her arrow towards the darkness of the forest. _There!_ She released her arrow and watched as it flew into the blackness of the foliage. An inhuman howl rose from beyond where she could see. It'd struck. Now, to open a safe passage to the injured woman.

"Please, I can hold it off from here, but you need to make your way back to the village. Can you walk on your own?" Kagome didn't dare look over her shoulder in case the youkai chose to attack in retaliation. She couldn't take her eyes from it. Not with another life at risk.

"You…" A soft voice trembled behind her. It was vaguely familiar, and a feeling of foreboding rushed down her spine. Had she been recognized? "You're the witch, aren't you?" Tree leaves rustled with the woman's movement. Kagome stiffened at the accusation. Witch? Was that what they were calling her now? Couldn't they at least call her what she was? A healer, a priestess; but never a witch.

"There's no time for that!" Kagome was quick to reprimand the stranger, "Please hurry, before it comes back!" Truthfully, she merely wished to return to her small home. She didn't want to be this close to the village. In her efforts to aide the woman, she'd wandered treacherously close to the place where she'd been raised. A place that she could no longer return.

"It's your fault!" The woman screeched. She couldn't see her face, but she could hear the fury in her tone. "Everything that's been happening has been because of _you_!" The leaves rustled more as she heard the villager turn on the ball of her heel. "Mark my words, _witch_. We will have our revenge." With that she heard the tell tale stumbling of the villager's footsteps into the forest. The youkai doubled-back for a secondary attack; this time it kept its gaze locked squarely on her.

The young woman lifted her bow. She notched a second arrow and held her breath for the right moment to strike. The woman's threat aside, she had a far more pressing matter to deal with. Trees snapped and cracked at the sound of the youkai scuttling through the forest. It was large, likely another insect type based upon what she could hear. A faint clicking of mandibles rubbing together sounded from somewhere just in front of her. She held her ground. Only a bit longer.

The foliage burst open and a gaping mouth filled with sharp fangs snapped at her. With quick reflexes, she released a second arrow. This time the point piercing the back of its throat directly. It hadn't the chance to scream before her reiki burned at its flesh. In an instant the demon turned to ash before her eyes. She lowered her weapon. The village was near. Her gaze tipped towards the cloud-veiled sky. She had to get back before the rain hit. If not, then she'd be tracked. Her lips pressed into a thin line. She couldn't have them find her. Not now. Not after everything she'd gone through.

Kagome slung her bow over her shoulder and tugged her cloak over her face. She had to hurry. Her feet carried her swiftly through the familiar paths. It was quiet—too quiet. It was the silence that preceded a predator's ambush. The youkai was dead, so what more still lurked within the abyss? Her gaze shifted around nervously. Nothing pulled at her senses. Nothing snapped or cackled with beastly power. Which meant that whatever was near was _human_. Sweat trickled down the back of her neck. Her hands began to shake and her breath came in quick pants. It was too soon for the village to have brought reinforcements, but had she travelled alone? Was someone else watching her every movement? Had the attack just been a set up?

Her pace increased. That wasn't out of the realm of possibility. For now, she needed to get home. At least there she could erect a more secure barrier. It wouldn't do much, but it'd keep the worst out of reach. The air grew thick and humid as her hair stuck to her neck like a second layer of skin. The rain would fall any moment now. As expected tiny droplets fell from the canopy of emerald colored leaves high above her head. Kagome threw caution to the wind. Her legs carried her as swiftly over fallen trees and thick earth. Azure eyes settled on the tiny prick of color a short distance away. _Almost there_.

Kagome stopped abruptly. Just a breadth away from the clearing that her home rested, she quickly realized that it wasn't filled with the typical shrubbery and wildlife that she'd gotten used to. White robed figures dotted the landscape. The crest of a spear piercing the sky was printed on the backs of the clothes that they wore. It was bore a familiar ceremonial importance to her. Past images of partly burned candles and the scent of blood filtered through her senses. This was not good. Her eyes scanned the crowd and she knew that the odds were not in her favor. Scowls marred the expressions of the people she once knew as fires burned brightly on their torches.

_She'd been tracked._

"Come on out, witch! We know you're there!" It was the woman from before. Only this time there was no wound on her leg and her clothes had been changed. It'd been a set up to draw her out. Her fists clenched tightly at her sides. It'd be easy to run. She could just turn around and flee as far and fast as she could. Certainly Amagiri shouldn't be too far ahead of her as it'd been less than twenty-four hours since his departure. Would she be able to catch up to him? The only town closest to here was Edo. Her lips pressed into a thin line. It was long shot but she'd have to run. She couldn't stay here any longer.

Kagome turned on the ball of her heel. She needed to leave _now_ before they caught wind of her presence. The young woman tugged her cloak further over her face. She held her breath as she took one cautious step after the other. Her back stiffened the second an arrow whizzed past her head. The point buried itself in the bark of a tree at ear level.

"Where do you think you're going, witch?" A malicious voice intoned from behind her. Beads of sweat rolled down her face. This wasn't good. "I think it's time we finished this once and for all."

She didn't have to look to know who was speaking to her. She'd heard his voice so many times before that she merely wished to forget. Kagome held her ground. She could not flee. She could not fight off so many at once. So what did that leave her with? A sickening feeling roiled in the pit of her stomach. Flashes of steely eyes and moonlight entered her mind. Was that to be the last she'd ever see him? With an offer she wouldn't have the chance to take up on? A promise that she'd never get to see come to fulfillment? A prick of disappointment needled at her heart. She lifted her hand and placed the tips of her fingers on the space just below her collarbone. There was still so much she wished to say to him. Words died on her lips as she tilted her head to the sky. She needed a plan. It wasn't much but there was at least one thing she could do.

"Killing me won't solve your problem." Her eyes shifted towards the people surrounding her. Their faces were mottled with fury and abject terror of her presence. _This_ was the cumulative result of injecting hatred into a single society. They ceased to function. Reasoning was beyond their means. All they had left was their folklore and stone-age methods of dealing with anything they deemed a 'threat'. Her being the top of that very long list.

"Maybe not but it's certainly worth a shot." The man countered. "Seize her. We can't let her escape. Not a second time."

Thick hands roughly grabbed at her arms, shoulders and legs—forcing her to kneel into the ground. Someone's foot pressed on the back of her calves, knotting the muscles and making it virtually impossible for her to flee. Her lips curled into a determined line. She would not falter. She would not show them a scant of fear.

Kagome bit into her cheek. The scent of rain carried over the ash of smoke. Her eyes dropped to the confident smirk splayed across her captor's lips.

"Mind telling us how you did it?" He knelt down to her level, trailing the tips of his fingers along her jawline in a falsely sweet gesture. They were callused and rough, all the physical representations of his hardened heart. This was a mockery. "Surely even upon your death you wouldn't dare protect the ones who caused your brethren such harm." His smile turned cold. "Or perhaps you would." His fingers lowered from her jaw down the contours of her neck. The hint of a threat bore upon the steely grip of his hand. The touch was painful, dangerous. He leaned forward pressing his lips to the shell of her ear. Were mouths supposed to feel so cold? She shivered.

"I know of your oni that seeks you, witch. Tis more than just medicine he's after. How do you think he'd fair if he were to watch you die?" Kagome froze as his teeth scraped over the lobe of her ear. They couldn't, could they? "Do you think he'd fight, or try to barter for your life? Either way he's a dead man should he step foot into our village again." A wave of scornful doubt filled her. Not possible. There was no warrior powerful enough amongst their ranks to could take on an oni of Amagiri's rank. No matter the man's confidence, it'd be a fight he'd lose. _Always_.

The man drew back but not dropping his hand from her neck. "You did good earning such a powerful ally but it will not save you." The condescending smirk thrown her way caused her teeth to grit in frustration. "Now have a little dignity and make sure you actually die this time. Wouldn't want to have to chase you down again."

The man stood. The white robes grew murky with the mud pooling at their feet. The last rain had been recent enough that the ground had yet to dry properly. It'd make running even more difficult. His fingers snapped and those with torches in their hands tossed them in a heap upon her engawa. Kagome bit into her bottom lip harshly. The taste of copper filled her mouth as she fought to cry out in horror.

Her home was burning. The little reprieve she'd built with her own hands, now engulfed in a wave of crimson and ash. She did not allow the tears to build in her eyes. She would not fuel their sadistic pleasure. Instead, she lifted her chin to glare at the one responsible.

"It won't save you, Seiji." Her resolve hardened. "That village will continue to fall into disease and famine. Until you make amends with the oni, they will not let up." Her voice grew stronger. "I cannot protect you from their wrath. If you truly want to protect your people then you will heed their demands. That is the only way you'll escape this unscathed." She only spoke the truth. Her protection was the only thing keeping the village from falling into complete chaos. Famine was ravaging their population, disease scoured every street and most of the people were hardly more than flesh upon glass bones. They were fragile, weak and most of unabashedly stubborn.

Seiji closed his eyes. He tucked his hands into his sleeves, "My people?" His voice was mocking. "They were once yours as well but you squandered that birthright." All light in his expression drained away into fury. "You chose your path the moment you took that demon into your bed, you filthy witch." Kagome didn't bother to correct him.

The crowd drew nearer to them. Violence burned in their eyes. She would not live past this night. Not like this. She looked towards the sky. The first droplets of rain pelted down upon them. For just a moment, she wondered if Amagiri would even blink at the thought of her death. The scent of jasmine tea and rain filled her memories. A ghost of a smile touched her lips. It'd be silly to think that'd be the case, but the notion stuck with her all the same. At least the loneliness was much more bearable in the times he'd spent in her tiny abode. She was grateful to have that much.

"You can destroy my body, burn my home and take my life." Kagome started. A warm smile touched lips as she lifted her head to meet his gaze. "But you can never erase my memories or my will. I will always live on. Maybe not here, maybe not forever but as long as there are lives that I'd touched then I know that I won't be forgotten so easily." Her smile widened. "So do your worst. I'm not afraid." It was a truth that lifted her burdened heart. Even if Amagiri didn't mourn her death, she knew that he would remember her. Their companionship had been more than for just convenience. He would have never offered her a place in his village otherwise.

"We'll see about that." Seiji cast a final blistering glare in her direction. Kagome held her smile. She would not falter. She would not cave. She would not break.

_Never_.


	3. Up in Flames

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Suggested Listening:_ Ghost by Ella Henderson

_**Phases of the Moon** _

**Chapter Three** : Up in Flames

Ash and smoke rose in the air in twin columns of black. Kagome felt her throat burn. The house she'd built with her own two hands was up in flames. The crackle of the fire's furious roar drowned out all the other sounds. There was nothing besides the scarlet monochrome that engulfed her tiny sanctuary.

_Was this what it all came to?_

Her eyes settled upon Seiji's cool gaze. There was no warmth, no affection not even the slightest hint of remorse. Just the cold, unfeeling gaze of a vengeful snake. Vile cretin.

Kagome kept her smile. Through the tears, the burning of her throat and pain in her limbs; she smiled. Not because she wanted to. Oh no, because she _knew_ it was her last chance to rebel—her single action she could take to tell them how she truly felt about them. She wouldn't miss this opportunity. Not when death lurked so near.

The hands upon her loosened. All eyes were drawn to the house; falling in upon itself in a heap of smoldering matchsticks. Kagome braced herself. This was her only chance.

She buried her shoulder into the side of one of the men holding her. The hunger had made them weak—falling over the instant they'd connected. She thrashed wildly, freeing herself and scrambling to her feet. The muscles in her legs cramped and ached in pain. She couldn't waste any time.

The young woman darted into the forest. The fire from her burning home cast dancing shadows wherever she went. If she could make it to Edo, she'd be safe. The mass of people stumbled after her. They were so thin and frail but their hatred burned as brightly as her house did. Kagome focused her attention on the tiny pathway. She only had a small distance between them. She needed to hurry.

Arrows buried themselves into the tree trunks around her in rapid succession. She kept running. Her leg stumbled over an upturned rock, sending her careening over it. She braced her arms, steadying herself just in time to avoid falling completely.

Searing pain tore at her shoulder. Kagome bit at her lip to avoid crying out. An arrow protruded from the fresh wound. She couldn't pull it out. Not here; not just yet. Her eyes narrowed on the stream of water. That was it! She just had to follow the Sumida River.

Her breath came in rapid pants. The ash still burned at her throat, making it more difficult to breathe. Just a little further.

Another arrow grazed against the calf of her leg. The taste of copper filled her mouth from the strength she'd used to bite down upon her own lip. Screams of rage and hate filled the air in a cacophony of white noise. Kagome jumped into the shallow embankment of the river. Her feet glided across the thick mud—never stopping despite the pain that burned and seared through her body. She couldn't give up.

A rush of water lapped against her feet where the earth met the river. She knew these lands like the back of her hand. She'd traveled through them every day. She'd scoured the flora for remedies. She'd hunted the game for her food. She'd felled the trees to make her home. This was her territory. She would not be outdone in these lands.

Kagome's gaze narrowed upon the pit fall of rushing water. The white caps of the waves tumbled over the edge in a mighty show of force. Her stomach coiled nervously. The drop alone could kill a man. Not to mention the jagged rocks in the pool of natural water below. It was a risk but one she couldn't afford to _not_ take. She pushed herself off the ground even faster, her legs carrying her quicker than she'd ever been able too before.

The edge came into view. Along with it so too did the sharp stab of fear in her gut.

"She's over here! Stop her!" The villagers surrounded the river. Torches, blades weapons and bows clutches tightly in their thin hands. Death would take them eventually. Tonight, she would not be _their_ victim.

Kagome shot forward. She crouched briefly before launching herself from the waterfall. Screams and the deafening roar of rushing water filled her ears. She curled her arms around her face and tucked her legs close to her chest. Weightlessness hit her.

She wasn't sure what was more frightening. The thought of dying at the hands of the villagers, or the thought of being impaled by one of the rocks below.

She didn't have the time to dwell on it. The vision of death careened towards her at a breakneck speed. Kagome hit the water. The surface smacked against her much the way a brick wall would. Her body doubled over in pain. Bruises formed over her arms and shins where she'd braced herself. Wind knocked from her lungs. The rush of the current pulled her away from the waterfall, down the river and ever closer towards Edo.

Kagome fought to keep her head above the water. The vitriolic screeches faded away. Were they giving up? Or had the river had taken her quicker than they could follow? Regardless she was relieved. The young woman treaded the surface of the water, allowing the current to take her wherever it pleased.

It only took a few minutes before her body rebelled. The pain grew unbearable. Her limbs ached and throbbed. Her legs screamed in agony as her should stung from where the arrow was still piercing her.

Merely keeping afloat grew tedious. Kagome used what strength she hand left to make her way towards the embankment. Her hands dug into the muddied earth; pulling her torso upon the ground. She dropped her head upon the wet grass. If only she could rest.

Kagome felt her eyes close. If only she could get a little further. Her vision blurred and the world went black.

* * *

Amagiri stopped in his tracks. Steely eyes surveyed the drastic change in the surroundings. A fire still smoldered in the place Kagome's home once stood. Ash whipped in the brisk wind; whispering of a tragedy he had not foreseen.

The oni crouched onto his his haunches. His fingers traced along the track of several footprints.

An ambush.

Most likely orchestrated by the people of Kanna Village. He rose to his feet, following after the remnants of their path.

Kagome has escaped. Trace amounts of her reiki remained upon the earth and bark that she'd touched. He treaded deeper into the woods—not missing the fresh yet thin trail of blood. She'd been injured. His hands curled into tight fists at his side.

He should've stayed with her. He hadn't intended on invading her space while she came to a decision. As he'd waited he'd chosen to go to Edo. He'd had a mission to fulfill there anyways. It had gone almost as planned but in the end he'd finished what he'd needed to. Now he knew that he should've waited here; with her.

Amagiri was not ignorant to the reality of Kagome's vulnerability. She could handle her bow but dealing with humans was on a level far outside of her capabilities. That'd been one of the first reasons why he'd extended an invite to her. They desperately needed her skills. Thus leaving her within the range of a hostile village was not an optimal solution. The second reason was more complicated.

The oni stopped as her reiki ended at the embankment of the Sumida River. She'd jumped in. The tracks surrounded the ledge and followed a short distance before stopping altogether at the waterfall. His eyes peered at the thrashing waves. He could only draw one conclusion:

Kagome had used the river as a means of escape. She'd jumped over the waterfall and followed the current back into Edo. At least that was likely the plan she'd gone with. His expression hardened. He still needed to be sure.

Amagiri did not deny the faint squeeze of nervousness. He was not prime for expressing his emotions but that did not mean that he didn't feel them. Kazama often told him that he was made of stone—tough and inflexible; set in his ways and more stubborn than any living creature. It was a somewhat accurate view, he had to admit.

The oni followed the trail down to the whirling mass of the water pool. The currents were violent, swiftly pulling everything away. He searched and searched yet found no evidence that she'd gotten caught on the rocks below. Which meant only one thing. She'd chosen to drift into Edo using the River.

Amagiri followed. His eyes narrowed into thin slits. He'd deal with the village shortly. For now he only had one goal:

Find Kagome.


End file.
